


[Podfic] The One-Star Review

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Food Critic, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Phil's just been promoted to Head Chef of The Golden Saucer. Which sounds like good news, but the restaurant is struggling, he's forced to cook a menu he hates, and on top of that they just got a one-star review from a renowned yet faceless food critic of a national newspaper.Thankfully, things are about to change for the better.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The One-Star Review

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One-Star Review](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106539) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



> Recorded as part of a livestream on [YouNow](http://www.younow.com/jestbee)

**Length:** 01:56:35

** Download **

Mediafire: [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6m3odiuckdvah13/The_One-Star_Review_by_Jestbee.m4a/file) | [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/he2yyynlosd04rs/The_One-Star_Review_by_Jestbee.mp3/file)

** Streaming **

Google Drive: [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10IQoUUm5hK-eOpcFSryT9KY2cOHsNx9x) | [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13ZlrrmQXbppRbFwFC5airS1PcuSJbDqQ)


End file.
